


Самый сложный клиент

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: ㅤАлек хмуро смотрел на Магнуса, скрестив руки на груди. Крутой разворот его плеч, высокий рост и широкий размах белоснежных крыльев обычно внушали благоговейный трепет, вот только на Верховного Мага Бруклина подобные финты не действовали.ㅤㅤ— Давай, начинай уже, — благодушно махнул рукой Магнус. — Очередная нравоучительная лекция имени Александра Лайтвуда. Кстати, зачем купидонам фамилия? Вы же пернатые сводники, работники небесной канцелярии и все в том же духе.





	Самый сложный клиент

ㅤㅤАлек хмуро смотрел на Магнуса, скрестив руки на груди. Крутой разворот его плеч, высокий рост и широкий размах белоснежных крыльев обычно внушали благоговейный трепет, вот только на Верховного Мага Бруклина подобные финты не действовали.

ㅤㅤ— Давай, начинай уже, — благодушно махнул рукой Магнус. — Очередная нравоучительная лекция имени Александра Лайтвуда. Кстати, зачем купидонам фамилия? Вы же пернатые сводники, работники небесной канцелярии и все в том же духе.

ㅤㅤ— Потому что мы, как и маги, живем среди примитивных, имеем номер социального страхования и даже ходим на работу.

ㅤㅤМагнус нахмурился.

ㅤㅤ— То есть вместо отдыха вы хватаете лук и стрелы, с которыми носитесь по городу, помогая встретить свою любовь?

ㅤㅤАлек пожал плечами.

ㅤㅤ— Сейчас профессия Купидона не столь развита. Многим просто не дано любить, некоторые довольствуются суррогатами, а остальные и сами справляются с помощью интернета.

ㅤㅤ— Тогда зачем ты оббиваешь порог моего дома со своими претендентами на руку и сердце великого меня?

ㅤㅤАлек шумно выдохнул.

ㅤㅤ— Полагаю, потому что ты использовал чары, чтобы найти любовь всей своей жизни. Из-за твоей магии я вынужден рвать жилы, чтобы найти тебе идеальную пару, но ты ото всех нос воротишь. Вот чем тебя не устроила Камилла? Красивая, яркая, бессмертная, умная, подходит тебе по всем пунктам.

ㅤㅤ— Она жуткая стерва, к тому же эгоистичная и любит манипулировать другими.

ㅤㅤ— То есть слишком похожа на тебя, да? - ехидно протянул Алек, - хорошо, что насчет Элиаса? Он же славный, милый парень.

ㅤㅤ— Слишком сладенький и больно уж привязчивый. Лип ко мне постоянно и раздражал своим сюсюканьем.

ㅤㅤАлек покачала головой.

ㅤㅤ— Что не помешало тебе зажигать с ним около недели, не вылезая из кровати. А чем тебя Люк не устроил? Брутальный, интересный, тоже нижнемирец.

ㅤㅤ— Солдафон и грубиян для которого стая и работа на первом месте, — надул губки Магнус, — а я привык быть центром вселенной, сам знаешь.

ㅤㅤАлек кивнул. О, да, уж он то прочувствовал это на собственной шкуре.

ㅤㅤ— А Катарина Лосс? Интеллигентная, интересная, привлекательная, к тому же маг.

ㅤㅤ— О, с этим не спорю! Мы подружились. Кат отличная.

ㅤㅤАлек вздохнул.

ㅤㅤ— Магнус, прошло восемь месяцев, слышишь? Восемь! И знаешь со сколькими кандидатами я тебя познакомил?

ㅤㅤ— Полагаю, с недостаточным количеством, раз я все еще одинок.

ㅤㅤ— Пятьсот семнадцать! Вслушайся в эту цифру: пятьсот семнадцать. Я перевыполнил все возможные планы и нормативы, но ты отшиваешь всех и вся. Такими темпами к концу года мы будем знать весь Нью-Йорк в лицо.

ㅤㅤМагнус хитро прищурился.

ㅤㅤ— А что если я, скажем так, запал кое на кого, но этот парень не из моей лиги?

ㅤㅤАлек засиял.

ㅤㅤ— Это отличная новость, Магнус! Главное, что у нас есть цель, а остальное дело техники. Я готов перевернуть небо и землю, лишь бы ты завел отношения, и я освободился от этих чар.

ㅤㅤ— Боюсь, это может быть сложно, потому что объект моих притязаний… Он является купидоном, как ты.

ㅤㅤАлек издал странный звук, похожий на кряканье, после чего уточнил:

ㅤㅤ— Ты поэтому призвал Купидона, да? Хотел подобраться к тому, кто тебе нравится. В твоем стиле, в общем-то. Только что-то ты затянул с этим признанием. Ну… у нас нет запретов на отношения. Есть только ограничение на использование стрел: нельзя их применять в личных целях.

ㅤㅤМагнус прищурился.

ㅤㅤ— А как вообще работают ваши стрелы?

ㅤㅤ— Они вызывают что-то типа искры или симпатии. Дают, скажем так, толчок для начала отношений, а дальше все зависит от самой пары.

ㅤㅤМагнус серьезно покивал и уточнил:

ㅤㅤ— А если мне импонирует один симпатичный купидончик, то как я могу завоевать его сердце? Какие-нибудь особые ритуалы ухаживания или вроде того?

ㅤㅤАлек улыбнулся и помотал головой.

ㅤㅤ— Мы скорее любовные тугодумы. Что-то вроде обратного эффекта из-за нашего статуса. В жизни не догадаемся, что вызываем у кого-то интерес, так что лучше действуй напрямую. Честно и максимально прямолинейно, чтобы не было других трактовок, иначе твои слова извратят не в свою пользу.

ㅤㅤМагнус задумчиво постучал указательным пальцем по подбородку.

ㅤㅤ— То есть, я должен просто пригласить на свидание, обозначив, что это свидание?

ㅤㅤ— Да, этого будет достаточно, — согласился Алек.

ㅤㅤ— А если я хочу сразу перейти к третьей базе?

ㅤㅤ— Тут сугубо человеческий фактор, так что все будет зависеть от того, кто тебе нравится. Только заяви свои намерения максимально конкретно.

ㅤㅤМагнус кивнул и положил ладонь Алеку на промежность, сжимая его член через джинсы.

ㅤㅤ— Так достаточно конкретно? — осведомился он.

ㅤㅤ— Думаю, да, — очаровательно порозовев произнес Лайтвуд, пятясь от Магнуса. — Тот, на кого ты запал обязательно догадается обо всем, когда ты так сделаешь.

ㅤㅤ— Александр, — протяжно позвал его Магнус. — Я бы не стал щупать твой член, если бы не хотел его щупать, понимаешь?

ㅤㅤ— Эмм… не совсем? — полувопросительно ответил тот.

ㅤㅤ— А вы действительно недалекие в некоторых вопросах, — ухмыльнулся Магнус, притягивая Алека в объятия. — Ты мне нравишься. Я хочу с тобой встречаться, ходить на свидания и затащить в постель так быстро, как только смогу.

ㅤㅤАлек растерянно хлопал глазами, соображая что к чему, а потом понимающе выдохнул:

ㅤㅤ— Оуу…

ㅤㅤ— Ага, — поддакнул Магнус.

ㅤㅤ— Ну… эм…. Третья база? Я… не возражаю, — смущенно пролепетал он.

ㅤㅤ— Вот и славно, потому что я уже пару месяцев только и думаю, что о твоей роскошной заднице, — улыбнулся Магнус, хватая Алека за обозначенное место. Тот только охнул и прикусил губу.

ㅤㅤ— Может, ты тоже хочешь что-нибудь со мной сделать? — уточнил Магнус, теснее прижимаясь к парню.

ㅤㅤ— Вообще я хотел сходить с тобой на выставку художников эпохи возрождения. Там потрясающая экспозиция.

ㅤㅤ— Я про третью базу, Александр, — фыркнул Магнус.

ㅤㅤ— Ну... Не то, чтобы я думал о тебе в этом смысле... То есть, ты красивый, привлекательный и все такое, но чтобы я тебе понравился... Иззи говорит, что я зануда и скучный. А еще я не люблю тусовки, как ты. 

ㅤㅤ— Чудесная антиреклама, сладенький. А позитивные стороны ты тоже перечислишь?- спросил Магнус, скорее поддразнивая Алека, нежели интересуясь его словами, потому что у него было достаточно времени, чтобы оценить все плюсы и минусы этого парня. 

ㅤㅤАлек зарделся, как маков цвет и выпалил, как на духу:

ㅤㅤ— Все купидоны отличные любовники. У нас это в крови заложено, мы тонко чувствуем партнера и его желания, а еще можем долгое время... ну... предавать процессу? — полувопросительно пробормотал он. 

ㅤㅤМагнус присвистнул.

ㅤㅤ— Воины горизонтальных поверхностей, которые не знают устали и не прерываются на сон и еду?

ㅤㅤАлек со всей серьезностью кивнул, не зная, расценивается ли это, как плюс или все еще относится к графе "антиреклама", вдруг Магнус из той породы, которая любит во всем быть лучшим, а потому он не готов уступать лидерство в такой важной сфере своей жизни.

ㅤㅤНо Магнус только хмыкнул и сказал:

ㅤㅤ— Это джекпот, детка.


End file.
